1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging technology and, particularly, to a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, camera modules for forming an image of a subject on a solid-state imaging device via a lens system are used widely for digital still cameras and mobile phone cameras. In recent years, it has been required for camera modules to have a larger depth of field in combination with a lower profile. However, as the depth of field increases, a lens system is required to consist of more lenses, and therefore the thickness of the camera module tends to increase in the optical axis direction.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a camera module, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.